Reunite
by Kamai000
Summary: When Max and Fang make a life changing mistake, when a new team is discovered, when old allies are fond, when a shopping spree commits, when two people try to do the solja-boy, what will happen? ALOT OF COUPLESS! FAX!


8:45 A.M

I beat my wings in slow long strokes, slowly processing what had just happened.

My boyfriend just left, and it was positive. Why was it positive? WHY?  
Okay, calm down. Sometimes they're wrong. Who am I kidding? I took two full boxes. My world is over. I still have to try, though. First I need a name. Girl…. Arianne…. Boy….Ari…

12 yrs later.

I sat on the edge of the seemed to be never ending fall. I watched as the sun turned from yellow to orange, to red, and with a flash of green, the sun disappeared.

I sighed heavily and sadly and turned my face to the full moon. Arianne and Ari walked up to me and sat by the edge and their legs dangled over the edge sending some small rocks and dust over. Arianne laid her head on my shoulder and Ari stared at the moon. Ari suddenly looked behind us and Arianne disappeared and reappeared standing silently and ready. I stood up tiredly and turned around expected to see a human or an eraser or something.

A dark figure was leaning against the wall and somehow seemed oblivious to our presence. I nodded at Arianne and Ari, who walked up to the figure and grabbed his under shoulders. They hauled up the man and stared at him until he came into the moonlight.

I stifled a gasp, as the figure came into view. Midnight black hair, chocolate brown eyes, perfect skin and black clothes. He looked at me and I motioned with my head for him to follow me. A stepped off the hill and spread, my wings and took flight. Arianne, Ari, and Fang followed me. As fang studied hawks, I studied Owls. I discovered how they flew so silently and adapted my night vision. As I looked back, I saw my children's shining eyes, each a mixture of light honey brown and dark brown to make a yellowy brown; and saw movement not far behind. Silently, a tucked in my wings and landed silently, I stalked in the cave where we were staying, and felt along the wall. I felt the crack, indicating I had found our door. I pushed on the top, the middle, and then the lower part. The door swung open. A huge circular room opened with the moon light reflected just right to enlighten it.

Everyone looked at the door. Nudge, with her owl on her shoulder. Gazzy, fashioning a bomb. Iggy, just, well, staring into space. Total was beating his wings in his dreams. Arianne and Ari sat down next to each other silently. We all, exception Iggy, who stared at him blindly, and total, who didn't feel his presence at all; looked at him, even Nudge's Owl.

Fang said something finally, "Well, who's the new arrivals? More experiments like Dylan? Well, I'd be damned if they weren't."

Ari answered, "Well, you're damned then."

Fangs face registered surprise and then embarrassment.

Arianne said, crossing her arms, "Oh… Mr. Emotionless has Emotion."

"What do you want Fang? You're five years early." Max said, crossing her arms.

"Hn"

"Fang, the master of one syllable sentences; I got to admit- you haven't changed much have you?"

"Nope"

"You're not needed here."

"I'll leave as soon as you tell me who they are."

"Look closely, blockhead."

Fang looked at me then at the twins. His eyes moved up and down, looking them over. His eyes widened in surprise. "They look like you, Max." Ari threw up his hands. "Oh no duh Sherlock!" and Arianne answered more calmly, "We are her children. It would add up to that." Fang looked at Max again, except more violently. He turned around and Arianne and Ari nodded at each other. As fang pulled back his hand to punch Max, Arianne reached out and pulled out a mechanical dart like object of his neck. Fang stopped cold and said, "What" and fainted.

…

"Mom- is dad always like this?" "No. That's the only reason I didn't kick his ass for calling you guys experiments." Silence. "Mom… we're experiments to every human."

"Ari; I have never let you in a dog cage and never will!"

Fang groaned and silenced the whole room. He blinked once closed his eyes, and blinked again. He closed his eyes shut and opened them. The whole world appeared before him- which was max. "M-max;" He tried to get up; But failed. Max pushed him down gently and said softly, "Stay still. You put a lot of stress on your body trying to refuse that darts demands." He said softly, "Max…" and became aware of Ari and Arianne's presence. "Err… Hello. Who are you?" Ari and Arianne stayed silent but looked at Max pleadingly. Max nodded and went back to healing him. Arianne said very softy, "Hi dad"

Fang's eyes widened and looked at Max, Ari, Arianne, over and over again. Max sighed, "Calm down. You'll go into cardiac arrest. Trust me, you don't want that." Fang nodded and thunked his head down again. "Where am I?" he asked groggily after a few minutes.

"Our home in Wyoming. The rest we can't reveal. It would defeat the purpose of 'hiding'" nudge explained as she entered, Samilaya on her shoulder. "Why am I here?" he asked again. Ari thought,' oh no. the when, what, where, why questions' Arianne nudged him in the ribs immediately. "Tell me what you remember before you blacked out." max replied as an answer. "Running away from erasers, with…" he stopped. His sat up quickly, and slapped his hands on his damaged chest but continued to get up. "Adam! Cherryl! Agan! Lia! Ehaven! Hennas!" Max gave him a slap on the back of the head and grouched, "Calm down! Nudge, get these people." Nudge nodded and walked out, Samilaya still on her shoulder, hooting softly. "Max where's the… uh, Kids?" "Oh there still right there- there just buzzing out; APPLE JUICE!" she explained. Their figures appeared, snapped into attention. "Where?" Ari and Arianne asked simultaneously. Fang grimaced. 'Silence of me, humor of max, and dangerous as both of us.' "Yep, oh and Arianne's the silent one. I'm more like mom, snappy and leadery." He posed heroically. Arianne sighed. "I can be loud if I want to." She said, slightly offended. "Since when? Arianne, that's a dream from heaven." "Oh, boy, I'm going to knock that dumb outta-"she didn't finish, cause nudge, walked in with five people in tow, the oldest was a possible 20, the youngest a possible twelve.

The oldest had blonde hair with black streaks, green eyes, and a mischievous aura about him. He was worried, but through a disguise max could barely tell through. Then, the next youngest, looked in her twenties; She Had dark blonde hair, blue- green eyes, and a tall, tanned structure. Max looked at Gazzy, who was ogling away. The next had messy uncontainable black hair that covered his eyes, mocha skin, and a gloomy air, as if he had been through a lot more than everyone else. The next youngest, looked about nudges age, had baby blue yes, thin mocha colored hair, a devilish grin, and an expression as if he had seen a lot of thing go down the drain. The next had red hair, grey eyes and a concerned look at the next youngest, who looked exactly like him, only a her. The youngest had grey eyes, red hair a whole ton of freckles and a sweet smile. She looked at me, and the gates opened, inner turmoil, hatred, pain and insanity reveiled itself.

"Hsunch e kitunsk." I called out, using a language we developed as the enemies got smarter. "Hutruk swarra xemys k, zimays sqekd Dse." She replied, nodding at Fang. Fang struggled up and hugged each one- even the insane and gloomy ones. Then he looked at me in question. I replied in our own language, "New language. Flyboys got smarter. I think they added, 'brains on sticks' to the situation… NOW SIT BACK DOWN! Jesus, menially, I tell you to sit down in danger of a cardiac arrest. But NOOOOO you don't listen to max, who single handedly could kick that ass f your if it wasn't damaged because f Mr. disappear here!" she muttered, pointing to fang. He quickly sat back down. At the outburst the gloomy one looked up, and max saw his eyes. Brown, like nudges. Then he spotted Nudge and looked surprised. He actually looked like a sweet kid.

Arianne looked at everyone and said sternly, "Those who are injured come here. NOW." She demanded. Everyone stepped up in unison. She disappeared and reappeared behind everyone and all their shirts lifted up to see their back, and Arianne pushed two forward, then said, "stay." And went to the front and repeated the process. She pushed two more forward, and the gloomy one was the only left. She looked him over and saw a very heavy cut on his leg. She frowned and a bed appeared in-between him and the others. Arianne put him on a bed and pushed him by fang. She nodded at nudge as every one of the outsiders whispered, "Agan!"

Nudge stepped up and cut his pants open to where the blood was. Agan continued to stare at Nudge while Arianne worked with everyone else. Fang smiled, and as if on cue, he said, "You've found your sister bud." Right when nudge looked at him and her eyes widened in recognition. "I-I remember you…. You're the boy…the boy… I'VE MISSED YOU!" she sputtered and hugged him.

Max frowned, wondered what was happening, and then remembered Nudge's story when she first met everyone.

_My name is Monique. I'm here because of a very, very special boy. He traded places for me. I was starting to think he was my older brother. I hope when we break out of here- we can find him. His name was Agan Never._

_We were playing a game, and suddenly a whitecoat walked to our cage. He crowded me into a corner and cornered me in there. "Stay! Away! From! Her!" Her ground out as his hand reached into the cage. He lunged at the whitecoat and bit his hand. The whitecoat exclaimed, "Little brat! You'll have to do" and he grabbed Agan by the back scruff of his neck_ and_ dragged him out. "NUDGE! NUDGE! NOO!' he screamed, thrashing at the doctor. I lunged at the door trying to break it. "Agan! Agan! No!" She screamed. She sat down defeated, as she heard, "You're not going to see your little friend again." _

"Agan? The Agan?" Max asked, clearly amazed. He smiled and his gloominess faded. He looked like a wonderful kid. "Okay, let's get all the confusion out of the air! I'm max, the twins are my kids, Ari and Arianne, Nudge is the one who should let go of Agan, Gazzy is the blonde one, the tall one in the corner is Iggy, and the Scottie is total. And he talks. So do not treat him like a dog. And the owl is Simalaya, Nudges best friend." I said, clapping authoritatively. The blonde one with black hair streaks stepped up and started to introduce everyone, "I'm Adam, the tanned one is Lia, the blue eyed one is Ehaven, and the ones that look alike are Cherryl and Hennas. Hennas is the guy. I'm the leader, Lia is my right hand woe man" he smirked. Hello, Gazzy's new friend world. "Any questions?" Max asked, hands on hips. Fang hand went up and he didn't even wait to be called on, "Where's Angel?" he asked solemnly. The room dropped from joyful to unhappy and angry in two seconds. Flat.

Fang read our expressions and his expression dropped too. "She's gone." He said, flabbergasted. "No. She left. She isn't gone; She left us. To her, we're gone. _Gone. Now we're less than we actually are. And we were nothing before." _ A voice growled from behind everyone. Everyone turned and saw an awoken Total, lying on the floor with a slobbery nose. "Total… we have talked about this countless times before. She does not think we are nothing. We are her. Without us, she is nothing. She will not become anything." Max explained slowly and carefully. "Well! It's only about…" Max looked at her lavender watch "Eight. Let's talk until nine, because we have to pick up the groceries and such."

"Ok..."

"…."

"Yay!"

"Ok then…"

"…."

"Ummm."

"Exactly how old is everyone?" Max asked.

"I'm twenty-six." Said Adam.

"Twenty-five. By a day." Groaned Lia.

"Twenty-four." Agan said solemnly.

"Twenty-one, SUCKAS!" Ehaven hollered.

"Twelve." Said Hennas glumly.

"Twelve" said Cherryl nonchalantly.

"Good. Uh… how bad is your situation?" Iggy asked.

Little question marks appeared above their heads. In my mind- might I add? "How bad are you being tracked, how secretive you gotta be, that stuff." Gazzy said, trying to look mucho de leader. "Gazzy. Cut the look out and calm your little boy dick thing. Okay?" Arianne muttered savagely. Okay everyone knew she had a crush on the boy except the boy. But she was an excellent hider.

"Oh no you didn't!" Gazzy mimicked in her voice. She thwacked him across the head.

"OWWCHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled. "For being a b-u-t-t-h-e-a-d! You aint got no alibi, you a butthead! Heck ya you a butt-head!" She cheered. Everyone smiled. Oh yeah, Nudge still wouldn't let go of Agan. And she was crying. Heavily. She hasn't cried in twelve years. And get this- he was hugging her, rubbing her back and shhh-ing her. Scary.

I looked at my watch again. Only 45 five more minutes. I announced loudly, "Okay, leader on leader and others talk. Right now. End of discussion. Come on." And I walked into my bed room. Adam, Fang, Lia, and nudge followed me. I could tell fang was confused about the side to be on. I closed the door and turned around all business like. "No-one's off da hook." I said savagely. First stop, Fangcity. I walked up and got right in his face, "Where've you been for twelve years?"

"Around", he said sternly. Oh well... he'll crumble eventually.

"You hear news of us? Explosion in Exit? Myths or Miracles? Human or not? Heroes by day, Criminals by night?" I asked adding yet another edge of steel. "Yupp." Yes, he was losing ground! "Come looking? Concerned? Hope not. You left, not us." I walked up to Adam. "Don't think your flock is the off hook. We don't trust you now, we didn't trust you then, and we've been in to many near death situations to make a slip-up." I turned to Lia. "No touching the Gaz man. He may make pig eyes, but half the woman in the country has seen them. And fell each and every time." I turned to nudge. "Don't get too attached. Yet." Then I turned to everyone. "Everyone one of the newbies are new at this sick game the school plays. But we're not. There's no room for mistakes, or betrayal. Sleep with one eye open." I turned around and felt everyone's eyes open wide. The prices of slip ups: the ends of your right wing.

Perfect. Right on time. Time for our two month three week shopping spree- Clothes, furniture, bedsits, stuff like that, let's go, go, and go!

…..

"Okay guys. First stop, K-mart. Here, I want all of you to help the newbies pick out clothes. They're torn ragged. These people have bird DNA- how often do you come across that? Go down 180!" everyone obeyed. Everyone split up. Gazzy and Lia were partners, Nudge and Agan, Arianne and Hennas, Ari and Cherryl, Iggy and Adam, and Fang and I. We set off to the winter men's department. I picked out black sweatpants, black hoodie, black long sleeved shirt and a blood red scarf. He glared at the scarf. "Oh try them on you big wuss!" He came out twenty minutes later, all dressed perfectly. Size XXL. Nice.

…

"So… What kind of clothes do you like?" He wiggled back and forth, hoping she didn't say something like stuff emo people would wear. "Black; Purple; and Green. No pink. No skirts. No crop-tops. No heels." Damn. Lia was not any preppy skunk. She walked into the women's section a d picked out three separate outfits, all matching her description. This woman listens to what she preaches. She didn't even bother trying them on. She grabbed some black high-tops and walked to the cash register. She paid and sat on a bench. I sat beside her and looked at her thoughtfully. "Hey, Lia…" She looked at me. "You ever put your hair up?" She looked at me weirdly then lost all expression. "Yes. It looks like its wrong every time though." I grinned as I always grinned, mischievously. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench. "Come on! I have an idea!" He didn't take the time to look back and see Lia's glare at their combined hands and red face. He grabbed something off a shelf fast, and stuffed it on her hair. He took it off, smoothed her hair and put in back on. He turned her around into a mirror. "That better than putting your hair up?" She was in a simple black Hannah-Montana hat. It cast a small shadow over her forehead, making her seem darker yet welcoming than ever. "I...I love it."

….

Nudge looked at Agan. He was so much more mature now. He had toned abs and the whole world brightened when he smiled. As he was right now. He had on an appearance that made him more alluring, if possible. The white, practically see through shirt had few black words on it: "If glares and gloom could kill, you'd would've died the moment you saw me." Nudge smiled and put her criss-cross top in her left hand. She tried it on earlier, but he didn't say anything. He just sputtered, as rigid as a stick. But she bought it anyway.

They had about three outfits each now, and Agan sputtered at her in each one. It was sort of hilarious. Nudge tugged him to shoes and gave him white and red sneakers. She looked longingly at some black pumps but settled for some knee high pink sneakers. Agan noticed her look and asked, "Why don't you buy them?" She replied solemnly, "Max mainly has four rules: unknown. 2. Buy stuff you can run in. 3. No blowing up public places. 4. No trying to get her somewhere public."

"Why rule number four?"

"Ever since she became a 36D, every man has stared at her like she was a piece of steak. It bothers her."

"She's very paranoid, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but Agan… She's the best leader I've ever seen. She make sure we survive, at any cost, yet she lets us have fun, constantly driving herself to the brink of death ignoring and fighting with the school, her voice, us, erasers and her feelings. Her paranoia has saved us countless times before."

"Her feelings?"

"There have been several times she fought with her feelings. The worst times were probably when Ari saved us and he died, when Jeb betrayed us and when Fang kissed her. She was beating herself up deciding a lot of it."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! So, Fang and Max were romantically involved?"

"Yeah. That's why he left, I think. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He said he got tired of max's constant fights with him and calling him, "Emo-boy""

"Max never called him emo boy! The biggest fight they've had was over Ari, max's younger brother."

"Hmm."

"Do you think he told lies to conceal that he left the flock because of him and Max?"

"I dunno. Probably."

They were now nearing the checkout-line. They saw Gazzy drag Lia over to the accessories isle, lia as red as a rose.

"That Gasman."

"Hmm?"

"He doesn't know Arianne has the biggest crush of history on him. It's really sad."

"You're not as talkative as you were."

"Hmm? Oh, I just got on the flocks nerves a lot, so I toned it down a bit. I still talk a whole lot, but I don't jump from subject to subject as if the world was ending."

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Nudnique." Her nickname. But secretly he was thinking, "I love you either way. You're my love."

…..

Ari and Cherryl were standing in the men's section, just standing awkwardly in awkward silence. Ari already had a selection of things picked out, and he decided he needed to say something to this overly amazing girl. "Cherryl… there's more to you than you show, isn't there?" He asked, not even looking at her. "Yes." Her voice was emotionless, is if plagued with years of pain and suffering. "Cherryl. I like you as a friend. You're nice." He glanced at her slightly. "I know what made you so…pained might not be pleasant, but I hope you'll tell me in time. I really want to be your friend. I see great potential."

"Stop acting sophisticated and cut the crap." Her bored and emotionless tone was gone now.

She sounded frustrated and hurt. He whipped back to look at her. "Okay. I'll cut the crap. I've always wanted to act sophisticated. But Cherryl, I really do want to be your friend. I'm not lying there." Cherryl looked touched, then infuriated. "Airily or whatever your name is, I know you trying to be nice, but I know just as well as everyone else in the Falcons that your so called flock trusts us just as much as they could throw a car."

….

Iggy and James were playing some random game. It had something to do with explosions and fire. They didn't have a moment, unless you call James and Iggy trying to do the soulja-boy.

….

I laughed. Hennas was so much funnier than his sister looked. "So he ordered the slave: Fetch me my brown pants!" He waved his hand in the air and faked an Italian accent. I giggled. "Hey, Hennas… your sister looked sort of sad. Is she okay?" He looked puzzled for a second. "My sister? Oh, you mean Cherryl! She isn't my sister! We just had the same bird DNA injected into us." His laugh was fake now. "And Cherryl… She's a nice person it's just, at the hole she went through a lot more than we did." He smiled and continued to grab clothes off the rack. I looked at the pile of clothes in my arm. I had my mother's since of fashion with a twinge of nudge and my dad's favorite color. "Hey, Hennas. I know this might be a painful question… but what as the school like?"

"What's the school?"

"You know, then place you were before you got out" He nearly dropped all his clothes and looked at her.

"You're a human?"

"No! I was born when my mother of out of the hole and she never let me get in the hole."

"Oh. Well, the hole was sort of like a hospital yet it didn't seem like a hospital. It seemed vicious and blood-thirsty. There was always the smell of blood in the air and there were countless rooms full of dog-cages for the experiments. Only two main experiment families survived though."

I nodded. It must've been a horrible place. I'm hurting just thinking about it.

….

Finally after everyone had paid and all the groceries were bought, we stopped at the mattress store to buy six new mattresses. Everyone went mattress to mattress, and finally it happened. They were looking at hennas' mattress when Nudge covered her mouth and started shaking. Agan, towering above her, enveloped her in his arms and murmured into her hair. At one points he must've asked what was wrong, because she pointed a shaking finger at the isle in front of us. Everyone bent to look at the same time and saw this: Angel. She was looking at some bath bubbles. I quickly grabbed a cloth that I always carried. It was soaked with gas that instantly put the inhaler to sleep. I covered it over her mouth and heaved her onto Iggy's back.

We walked out, smiling friendly the employees and went around the corner. I spread my wings, and everyone took hold. In unison several pairs of wins spread and took off. Minutes later we arrived and heaved her on our couch. "What now," Gazzy wondered, gazing the unconscious traitor on our furniture.

I have absolutely one thing to say: That was the longest chapter I have EVER written! About nine pages, suckers! Just kidding. And for that particular reason, this story will be a very long one! I apologize for some of my stories lags. I will get another chapter of _Haji; this is bad _and _Fang's mistake _up as soon as possible! But I have one problem: I ran out of ideas for _Fang's Mistake!_

Haji this is bad is still fresh though. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I WORKED EXTRA HARD ON THIS!

Continue to Cause Chaos,

Kamai000


End file.
